Bowser Jr.
Bowser Koopa Jr. is Bowser's only in the Mario series, and oftentimes acts as a secondary antagonist and a follower of his mighty father. He wears a colored-on smock with a sloppy sketch of his father's mighty grin around his neck, and is sometimes lifted above his mouth at attempt to look menacing. He is the heir to Koopa throne. He occurs as the main or secondary antagonist in some Mario games. Most noticeably, his first appearance, Super Mario Sunshine in which he is the main antagonist. Appearances ''Super Mario Sunshine'' Bowser Jr. disguised himself as Shadow Mario in Super Mario Sunshine and spread toxic goop across Isle Delfino. He was tricked by Bowser into thinking that Peach was his mother and that Mario and Bowser had reversed roles. Unaware of this, Mario, Princess Peach and Toadsworth headed to the island for a vacation and Mario was taken in by the police. Being framed by Bowser Jr., Mario and F.L.U.D.D. had to clear the waste from the island and uncover who truly caused this mess, when it was later revealed at Pinna Park that it was the work of Bowser Jr. and Bowser ''New Super Mario Bros. Bowser Jr. appears as the mid boss of all of the ''New Super Mario Bros. worlds. It is also notable that during this game (following the death of his father) he leads the Koopa Troop and it is in fact he who kidnaps Peach in the beginning of the game. ''Super Mario Galaxy'' In Super Mario Galaxy for the Wii, Bowser Jr. would send out colossal beasts to do his bidding for him, excluding one instance where he directly fought Mario through an Airship. The two first encountered each other in Galaxy when he sent out a large robot that Mario had to climb in order to destroy. In his second appearance, Bowser Jr. and his armada of airships was raided by Mario and concluded with Mario destroying the primary ship by launching Koopa Troopa shells toward it. During his last boss appearance in the game, he sent out an enraged King Kaliente to fight Mario. During the climax of the game, Bowser Jr. was thrust into an exploding sun. Miraculously, he survived, as seen in the ending movie. ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii'' Bowser Jr. appears in New Super Mario Bros. Wii along with Bowser and the Koopalings. He appears to be the leader of the attack on Princess Peach's Castle. During the game, the player must fight him in an Airship. Each time the player battles him, he uses a Koopa Clown Car. He is also seen after the credits of the game, directing his siblings to move his unconscious father. ''Super Mario Galaxy 2'' Just as in the first game, Bowser Jr. orders boss monsters to attack Mario in Super Mario Galaxy 2, although he only does this in World 1. Otherwise, he fits Mario head on. In this game he seems to have less of a connection with his (now gargantuan) father, and is never seen alongside him in boss battles. After World 5, Bowser Jr. is blasted out of his Boomsday machine and off screen. His current fate is unknown. New Super Mario Bros. U Bowser Jr. is confirmed to reappear in New Super Mario Bros. U, although his role is unknown. ''Mario Superstar Baseball'' Bowser Jr. is a playable character in Mario Superstar Baseball. He appeared with his paintbrush and smock. ''Mario Super Sluggers'' Bowser Jr. appeared as a team captain and playable character in Mario Super Sluggers. His assigned team name was the "Bowser Jr. Rookies". ''Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour'' Bowser Jr and his alter-ego, Shadow Mario were both unlockable or hidden characters in Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour. ''Mario Sports Mix'' Junior appeared in Mario Sports Mix as a playable character in this Mario Sports title. Bowser Jr. had his own sports stadium titled Bowser Jr. Boulevard. ''Mario Strikers Charged'' Bowser Jr. is an unlockable and playable character in Mario Strikers Charged. ''Mario Power Tennis'' Bowser Jr. was his father's partner in both the Wii and GameCube version in Mario Power Tennis. Junior was listed as a Tricky character. ''Mario & Sonic'' series and Bowser Jr. in Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games.]] Bowser Jr. appears as a playable character in both Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games and Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games. He is listed as an all-around type character. ''Mario Kart: Double Dash‼'' Bowser Jr. appeared as Bowser's partner in Mario Kart: Double Dash‼. This was his first appearance in a racing game. ''Mario Kart Wii'' Bowser Jr. made his second racing appearance in Mario Kart Wii in which he was classified as a medium weight racer. ''Paper Mario: Sticker Star'' Bowser Jr. is set to appear in this game. This is his first appearance in a Mario RPG game. ''Super Smash Bros.'' series Bowser Jr. has appeared in Super Smash Bros. Brawl as a trophy and two stickers. Trophy description "Bowser's son, who appears in Super Mario Sunshine calling Princess Peach his mother--he feels so strongly about her that he kidnaps her. Somewhat spoiled by his father, Bowser Jr. comes off as being on the selfish side. His bib is decorated with drawn-on fangs and worn like a mask--it's most likely an effort to appear more menacing." Origins Bowser Jr.'s origin is as yet unknown - while the genesis of Bowser's other children has been hinted at, Junior appeared as if from nowhere. In his first appearance, his father told him Peach was his mother, which was later proved false. He is the spitting image of Baby Bowser, except the latter doesn't wear a bib. Junior's bib has scribbled on fake teeth, as if to match this father's fierce grin. Junior appears in many games to have his magic paintbrush, which was introduced in his first game, Super Mario Sunshine. Not many fans are fond of Bowser Jr, because he overshadows the Koopalings. However, many are beginning to not mind him as much, as the sevenwere seen alongside him in New Super Mario Bros. Wii. de:Bowser Jr. Category:Mario characters Category:Mario Kart racers Category:Mario Tennis characters Category:Major Nintendo characters Category:Mario bosses Category:Antagonists Category:Mario Hoops characters Category:Super Smash Bros. trophies Category:Playable characters Category:Koopalings Category:Koopas Category:Super Smash Bros. stickers Category:Villains